


Memories of an Omega Finishing School Teacher

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Heat Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nude Photos, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek masturbating to memories/photos he has of working at the Hale Omega Finishing School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of an Omega Finishing School Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few snippets and then a slightly larger threesome sex scene.
> 
> Not much of an update but I thought some of the followers of this story might like it. We get a bit more diverse with the kinks.

Derek’s away at a mandatory training session for three days. Its not bad, he’s learning some new strategies to use in class but his Omeg-(no) he misses his students.

He can’t help but open his phone and take a look at some of the pictures he has on his phone. The first one is an ass he’s knotted into, Stiles, he remembers this time it was his second week of work. Stiles, even through his heat, had noticed Derek watching intently as he fucked into him and told him to take a picture. Derek did. Several in fact. With a swipe Derek is on the next photo, where’s he’s knotted into Stiles mouth. Stiles being the only student diagnosed with Oral Knotting made him the only students (person really) that Derek had ever been able to knot their mouth. It had felt amazing, his cock in the tight and warmth of Stiles throat while came directly into Stiles. He had tried to continue his lecture while knotted like that but it had been to difficult and he gave up and let Parrish finish. The memory has Derek hard in seconds, he pulls his cock out of his shorts and flips to the next picture. 

It’s Lydia on her knees with Derek’s cock between her breasts. Derek had never really been into tit-fucking until Lydia ordered him to with a flush on her cheeks. Her breasts were warm and soft, the way she pressed them together to make a channel and lubed by her spit...it had been extremely memorable and well worth a photo. He came over her tits to break her heat and licked himself off of her afterwards, and while sucking off some from her nipple he discovered that the tit fucking was starting to make Lydia lactate. He wasn’t the only one to fuck her tits after that discovery. Coach Hale being a repeat several times a day. One time Derek had walked in on Peter actually feeding her some milk with his cock while fucking her chest on a desk. Derek’s cock is leaking precum as he pumps it slowly. He moves on to the next picture.

This one is of Stiles and Jackson. Those two hate each other, Derek had never figured out why. Sometimes the only way to get them to work together is to offer himself as a reward. And hell, they work well together. The photo is of Stiles and Jackson making out around Derek’s cock. Their lips connecting over the head of his cock while their tongues flick and slide below and against each other. Jackson moved down to his balls while Stiles sucked on the head. Fuck Derek had actually blown his load, Jackson had been angry since Stiles had gotten Derek’s cum and he hadn’t. But Derek arranged for Stiles to rim him while Jackson blew him and he was hard again in minutes. It’s strange how time as their teacher has made Derek bit more open to having his back door played with...but so far he’ll only let Stiles back there. After Derek had gotten hard Jackson whined until Derek was fucking him. Jackson is probably his neediest omega student. And the biggest size queen. Ever since Derek had fisted the omega he's been trying to get Derek and Parrish to both fuck his needy hole. The first time they did it it had felt amazing, not just tight but Parrish's cock as it fucked into Jackson rubbed against Derek and, it just felt amazing, it had been short session for all of them. Derek starts pumping his fist faster with the memory.

The next one is of a new Omega in his seventh period class. Liam. He’s a good kid, smart, athletic and regularly in pseudo-heat. Liam’s was generally shy about his heat, not mentioning it until Derek and Parrish had to fuck him together to get the heat under control. Derek was fucking into his mouth, trying not to go too deep, though Liam tried for more, Parrish was deep in the omega’s ass. Both had to continue the class while taking care of Liam. The lecture has apparently been a success since the class had made all A’s on their next quiz. But the picture isn’t of that memory. It’s of Scott, their Alpha tutor, he’s laying down on the floor and Liam is in his lap, Scott’s dick speared into him. Scott is an amazing tutor and Liam’s moans and gasps had been indicative of it. Even than, Derek had first hand knowledge, thanks to Liam. Liam had been having a particularly rough heat even after being knotted once it still persisted. After asking what he needed Liam admitted that recently he had been watching porn with two Alphas and thought it might help if Derek and Scott did something. Neither of them had any idea what to do...exactly. They both new they needed to help Liam in whatever way possible. 

After undressing Derek moved toward Scott and Liam and what happened next Derek will blame his Alpha instincts. He moves behind Liam placing himself between Scott’s spread legs.

“Mr. Hale?” Scott questions. Liam’s slick has leaked down Scott’s cock and had begun lube the young Alpha’s hole. Derek can’t hide the smirk on his face. It’s a tentative touch to Scott’s hole but that is soon replaced by to fingers shoved roughly in Scott and making the tutor keen and the Omega on top nearly scream.

“Whatever that was, do it again!” Liam leans back his back braced on Derek’s chest. Derek begins to kiss and bite the Omega’s neck while fingering open Scott. All the while Scott is letting out confused “Mr. Hale”s unsure of this development. But soon Scott is open enough and Derek looks down at his cock, he lubes it with Liam’s slick and kisses Scott’s hole with the head. The next part Derek is particularly proud of. Using his strength Derek pulls Scott’s hips of the floor (Lap Still full of Liam) and drops Scott right onto his cock. Scott screams, however it more from the sensation than from pain. 

Scott is tight...so incredibly tight. Derek might have to consider fucking other alphas more often. Derek chances a look at Scott, his eyes are wide open staring at the ceiling, his mouth fallen open into an ‘O’. Derek tests with a thrust into Scott. The sound Scott makes is certainly encouraging, as is the one Liam makes as Derek forces Scott farther in him. Derek pulls out slowly letting Scott feel every inch of his thick cock as it comes out, and then he thrusts back in with a loud smack of his hips meeting Scott’s ass. It isn’t long before Scott comes and knots Liam. Not wanting to be left out, Derek picks up his pace until he can feel a tingle in his abdomen. With a final shove that nearly knocks Liam off Derek begins to give Scott his first knot. The after glow is ruined by Laura walking into the classroom.

“Did you? Derek you knotted the tutor?”

And fuck! The memory (despite Laura) is too much, Derek comes, painting himself in white globs. He breath comes in deep pants as pleasure swamps his body. He can’t wait to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The lactation thing doesn't work like that.
> 
> If you want more of the Omega finishing school but are mad I haven't written another chapter go to Lunaticnfic.tumblr and search the tag Omega finishing School.
> 
> This story may be updated with small ficlets and snippets from my tumblr.


End file.
